Adorable & Needy
by BlackHime13
Summary: Izuku está bajo la influencia de un quirk. Nada inusual ahí sino fuera porque esté quirk involucra a algunos de sus compañeros de clase. ¿Qué harán estos para ayudarle? -/-/-/-/-/-/- KatsuDeku - Románticamente -/- KiriDerku - Platónicamente -/- Dekubowl - porque el resto adora al peliverde


**_¡FLUFF! Esto es basicamente fluff por que quería que a mi bebé pecoso le dieran el amor que se merece así que advierto que esto contiene una alta dosis de azúcar y si alguien es diabético que lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad XP_**

**_Nos leemos en las notas finales (;_**

* * *

Era una pacífica mañana en los dormitorios de la U.A. Todos los alumnos que componían la clase 1-A se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en la sala de estar, o bueno, todo lo tranquilo que un grupo tan excéntrico como ese podía. El grupo de amigos tan conocido como el Bakusquad estaban en ese momento ocupando el sofá frente al televisor mientras jugaban animadamente a un videojuego que pertenecía a Kaminari. Las chicas se encontraban en otro de los sofás hablando entre ellas de forma emocionada sobre cómo pasarían sus próximas vacaciones. Algunos otros de los chicos jugaban un juego de mesa mientras que otros se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina observando a Sato preparar uno de sus pasteles. Lo sorprendente era que el rubio explosivo también se encontraba allí, más concretamente estudiando detalladamente los movimientos del pastelero pues Kaminari se había burlado de sus habilidades culinarias argumentando que con lo obsesionado que el rubio se encontraba con la comida picante, era imposible que fuese capaz de preparar dulces de forma satisfactoria. Evidentemente con semejante afrenta, el de ojos rubís aceptó el reto y por ende ahora se encontraba estudiando sobre la preparación de dichos platos.

Curiosamente nadie había visto al joven de cabellos verdosos en lo que llevaba de día y se podía notar la ansiedad procedente de su grupo de amigos, entendible dado que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, quienes acodaron que si para la hora de la cena no había señales del pecoso irían a informarles a sus profesores.

\- ¡Bakugo, no! - exclamó Sato al ver al rubio inspeccionar los botes de especias a la vez en que miraba de reojo la masa para su tarta.

\- ¡No he hecho nada! - gritó a su vez el chico explosivo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho y fruncía el ceño.

\- No puedes añadir eso a la masa. - sermoneó el castaño al contrario quien solo bufó molesto.

\- ¿Por qué no? - cuestionó este con una ceja alzada. Sato le miró incrédulo para pocos segundos después suspirar agotado. No tenía fuerza como para discutir con el rubio por lo que simplemente le dio la espalda y le ignoró, con la esperanza de que se cansara y le dejara cocinar en paz.

\- ¡Te dije que no sería capaz! – se oyó la voz de Kaminari exclamar desde la sala. Su tono y mirada burlona las cuales dirigía claramente hacía el de ojos rubí hizo a todos suspirar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO PIKACHU?! – como era de esperar el rubio salió disparado hacía allí con claras intenciones asesinas. Eso ocasionó que el de quirk eléctrico saliera disparado hacia la salida, intentando huir de su inminente muerte a manos del chico explosivo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, dependiendo de a quién le preguntes, la puerta se abrió de golpe deteniendo a todos de lo que hacían para mirar hacia allí, pero solo pudieron ver un borrón de color verde dirigirse hacia las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos hasta que el mismo rubio fue quien lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – susurró sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Por vuestras caras supondré que Midoriya ha pasado por aquí. – declaró una voz monótona y cansada desde la entrada. Al voltear a ver se encontraron con su tutor suspirando y sobándose la sien, claramente agotado por lo que sea que sucediese en esa ocasión.

\- ¿Sensei? – preguntó tentativamente Uraraka.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Midori? – esta vez quien preguntó fue Kirishima, preocupación evidente en la voz. Cuando las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros se posaron en su persona fue que cayó en cuenta que nadie más había prestado atención al comentario anterior de su profesor.

Meros segundos más tarde la sala se había convertido en un caos absoluto. Todos gritaban y se hacían preguntas entre ellos, a las cuales nadie podía responder. Quien terminó con su paciencia agotada antes, como era de esperar, fue el rubio explosivo quien usó su quirk para llamar la atención de todos.

\- ¡COMO NO CERRÉIS LA BOCA OS HAGO VOLAR POR LOS AIRES A TODOS! – gritó a pleno pulmón y aunque al moreno mayor no le hizo gracia lo dejó pasar dado que gracias a ello todos los demás habían obedecido.

\- Esta mañana recibimos una llamada de un civil reportando que un villano se encontraba amenazando a personas en un parque no muy lejos de aquí. – comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Deku? – cuestionó Ochako curiosa.

\- Déjame adivinar, es el mismo parque donde el nerd va a correr todas las mañanas. – respondió el rubio por él y el moreno solo asintió.

\- Exacto. Aunque esta vez no fue por que se entrometiera sino que él fue la primera víctima del villano. – dijo después de suspirar.

\- Espera, ¡¿qué?! – exclamaron todos los alumnos a la vez.

\- Quien llamó reportó que un joven de cabello verde y con el uniforme de U.A había sido atacado de la nada. Un héroe que patrullaba por ahí detuvo al villano en ese momento, pero al parecer ya había usado su particularidad en Midoriya. – continuó y por las miradas preocupadas de todos supo lo que vendría a continuación por lo que levantó la mano para indicar que le dejaran terminar. – No es nada que atente contra su vida, por eso no os preocupéis. – declaró antes de que el caos volviera.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ha salido corriendo hacia su cuarto? – preguntó Todoroki sin creer que todo fuese tan sencillo como su profesor decía.

\- El problema es que Midoriya se ha negado a colaborar… - gruñó cansado el moreno, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Deku? ¿Negarse a colaborar? ¿Estás de coña? – preguntó incrédulo el joven rubio.

\- El villano es apodado "Desires" y como indica su nombre su quirk hace que sus víctimas saquen a relucir su más profundo deseo o lo que más ansíe en ese momento y hasta que no se cumpla… la víctima puede sentir náuseas, mareos, irritabilidad, inestabilidad emocional, etc. Los efectos solo duran una semana y cuando se lo dijimos a Midoriya dijo que prefería aguantar los efectos antes que decirnos lo que quería. – explicó cansado.

\- Sabemos que Midori puede ser testarudo, pero… eso no explica por qué salió disparado a su cuarto como si su vida dependiera de ello. – comentó Kirishima curioso y preocupado.

\- Al parecer si su deseo está relacionado con otra u otras personas si se encuentra con ellas y estas le preguntan no podrá evitar decir lo que quiere porque si lo intentara sufriría dolor en las cuerdas vocales y dificultad para respirar. Supimos que algo tenía que ver con sus compañeros porque tardamos más de dos horas en lograr que saliera de la enfermería puesto que se negaba a volver a los dormitorios. Fue algo gracioso ver a All Might arrodillado frente a la puerta y suplicándole que saliera. – respondió y su último comentario le hizo sonreír. A veces lo testarudo de su alumno ocasionaba cosas muy entretenidas.

\- ¿Significa eso que Deku quiere algo de nosotros? – inquirió Ochako pensativa.

\- Así es. No sabemos si es que quiere que alguno de vosotros haga algo en específico o algo que involucra a todos los de la clase, pero si tenemos claro que al menos uno de vosotros tiene que ver con lo que desea. – fueron sus palabras.

\- Entonces… ¿solo tenemos que ir y preguntarle, no? – habló Denki con voz dudosa.

\- No creo que sea la opción correcta. Si Midoriya no quiere decir lo que desea sería irrespetuoso de nuestra parte el obligarle a hacerlo. – fueron las palabras de Iida quien aunque se encontraba tremendamente preocupado por su amigo y compañero valoraba los deseos de este por sobre todas las cosas.

\- Pero si sigue sin decírnoslo eso le hará daño, ¿verdad? – inquirió Mina mirando a todos apretando los labios.

\- Cierto… no podemos dejar que Midori se haga daño a si mismo solo por ser testarudo. – comentó ahora Sero quien no mostraba su usual sonrisa.

\- Chicos… ¿y si no es testarudez? – sugirió Eiji frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa. Todos giraron a mirarle sin comprender. – Bueno… pensadlo de esta forma: Midori siempre es quien nos saca de apuros ya sea cuando los villanos nos atacan o con algo tan simple como ayudarnos a estudiar o entrenar. ¿Puede alguno decir que alguna vez nos ha pedido algo? – dijo y todos negaron con la cabeza ante su pregunta. – Tal vez se siente avergonzado del hecho de que nos tenga que pedir algo y no del deseo en sí. – terminó con su teoría.

\- Para haber venido de ti no es una idea totalmente descabellada. – comentó el rubio de forma burlona lo que se ganó un puchero por parte de su amigo. – Deku no sabe dejar que otros hagan cosas por él. El idiota está dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea que lo necesite, pero es incapaz de aceptar ayuda para sí mismo. – dijo en un murmullo para sí el ojirubí el cual solo oyeron los más próximos a él quienes solo eran su autoproclamado "squad".

\- Visto de esa forma… tiene más sentido que Deku sea reacio a hablar. – dijo Ochako aunque la amargura de su tono era evidente. Ellos dos eran los mejores amigos y a nadie le sentaría bien saber que tu mejor amigo no es capaz de contarte algo tan importante.

\- Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? – inquirió Denki sin saber cómo ayudarían a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué no enviamos solo a una persona? Si Midoriya se niega a hablar con quien vaya, no le molestaremos más. – sugirió Todoroki.

\- Es buena idea. No se trata de atosigarle a que nos lo cuente sino a darle la seguridad de que estamos aquí para apoyarle y ayudarle. – siguió Momo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a sugerir a personas para ir. Aizawa les observó un rato más antes de decidir que su alumno más problemático estaba en buenas manos y retirarse del lugar de vuelta a la sala de profesores para reportar la situación a los demás, sobre todo a un muerto de la preocupación ex héroe número 1.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, pero solo fueron como veinte minutos más tarde. Los alumnos decidieron que la mejor opción era Kirishima puesto que su personalidad era la de un hermano mayor en quien se puede confiar. Nervioso el pelirrojo caminó hacia el ascensor donde se subió para dirigirse al segundo piso. Las manos le sudaban y sentía su respiración agitarse puesto que sentía que sus compañeros le habían dado un trabajo de extrema importancia y no sabía si podría convencer a Midoriya de hablar. Si no fuese por que Bakugo le golpeó en la cabeza cuando intentó negarse no habría accedido a hacerlo. No que no quiera al chico pecoso o no esté preocupado por él, es solo que no se creía tan cercano al más bajo como para que este confíe en él.

Se quitó sus depresivos pensamientos de la cabeza al sacudirla con fuerza. No era momento de dudar de si mismo. Su amigo le necesitaba y él iba a estar allí para apoyarle como tantas veces este lo hizo. Con paso más decidido salió del elevador y caminó hasta parar delante de la puerta del joven peliverde. Cogió aire y tocó varias veces con su puño.

\- Midori… ¿puedo entrar? – pidió y esperó un rato a ver si el contrario respondía o no. Los nervios volvían a cada segundo que pasaba sin obtener una respuesta. – Aizawa-sensei nos lo ha contado y te aseguro que nadie te obligará a decirnos lo que quieres, solo queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para ayudarte como tú siempre estás ahí para nosotros. Sinceramente… has hecho tanto por nosotros que queremos devolverte el favor, pero si no es lo que tú quieres, entonces no nos entrometeremos. Solo queremos decirte que te apoyaremos sea lo que sea que decidas hacer. Aunque sinceramente nadie quiere verte sufriendo por que Sensei ha dicho que sería doloroso para ti si sufres los efectos toda la semana… pero no intento hacerte sentir mal ni culpable lo juro, yo solo… - las palabras salían de su boca sin control. Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo. Gruñó frustrado ante su actuar y golpeó su cara con su mano derecha.

\- Kiri… - ese susurro llamó su atención e hizo que volviera a levantar la cabeza. El peliverde le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, nervioso y cohibido, algo claro puesto que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y parecía estar levemente encogido sobre sí mismo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más su mano fue agarrada con fuerza por el contrario y le arrastró dentro del cuarto hasta hacerle sentar sobre el mullido colchón. Se sonrojó de sobremanera cuando el menor se sentó sobre su regazo y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rodear su cintura para evitar que este cayera puesto que su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el menor se separó levemente con un enorme sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y orejas.

\- Yo… ¿de verdad puedo decirlo? – su pregunta fue con una voz tan suave y floja que a pesar del silencio que les rodeaba casi que no pudo escucharla.

\- Midori… podrías pedirnos cualquier cosa que quisieras y nosotros haríamos todo lo posible para poder cumplirlo. Todos queremos que sonrías y seas feliz. No sabes lo mucho que tu sonrisa y brillante personalidad nos alegra los días. Es por eso que si podemos hacer algo para que sigas siendo tú, entonces ten por seguro que lo haremos, sea lo que sea. – fueron sus palabras a la vez en que su agarre en la cintura ajena se apretaba un poco más, como si intentara transmitirle toda la seguridad posible con solo ese gesto.

\- Pero es egoísta. – murmuró el de ojos esmeralda haciendo un adorable puchero.

\- Midori… tú eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco. Porque haya ocasiones en las cuales pidas algo por que lo quieras no significa que seas egoísta o avaricioso. – aseguró el más alto algo exasperado por las palabras del peliverde. Este se mordió el labio dubitativo, pero pronto suspiró y volvió a acurrucarse contra su pecho. El pelirrojo esperó un poco y entonces oyó un murmullo ahogado por su pecho.

\- Midori… si lo dices así no lo escucharé y mucho menos lo entenderé. – comentó divertido haciendo que el otro bufara y volviera a separarse para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Quiero poder llamarte Eicchan, que tú me llames Zuku y que sigas abrazándome y dándome mimos. – confesó con un sonrojo tal que el color se asemejaba al de su propio cabello. Él también se sonrojó, pero pronto una sonrisa enorme se instaló en su cara.

\- Por supuesto. Eso es algo que me encantará hacer. ¿Algo más? – preguntó y comenzó a hacer leves y suaves círculos en la espalda baja del menor con sus dedos. Esa acción relajó al contrario quien ahora apoyó su cara en su hombro derecho y aspiró su aroma. Poco después negó con la cabeza como respuesta a su anterior pregunta. – Vale… ¿algo que quieras de los demás? – cuestionó y al igual que con su pregunta anterior el más bajo tardó en responder, pero esta vez asintió. – Okey… ¿es algo en general o quieres algo específico de cada uno de ellos? – inquirió esta vez.

El peliverde se separó y frunció el ceño en señal de estar pensando. El pelirrojo no le insistió, simplemente siguió acariciándole suavemente mientras esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta. Un poco más tarde el de ojos color esmeralda dio un pequeño bufido y con cuidado se levantó de encima del pelirrojo quien solo observó cómo el contrario se acercaba hasta su escritorio, agarraba una libreta y un bolígrafo, y luego volvía hacia la cama solo que esta vez se sentó sobre su regazo, pero de lado para así poder apoyar la libreta sobre sus piernas y poder escribir.

Observó en silencio como este escribía y casi le da algo con algunas de las cosas que este deseaba de alguno de sus compañeros, pero no le interrumpió en ningún momento hasta que por fin, este dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho y giró a mirarle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó también sonriendo y el peliverde asintió rápidamente. – Muy bien… ¿quieres que les lleve la lista yo solo o quieres venir conmigo? – curioseó con voz tranquila y suave. El más bajo volvió a morderse el labio y frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo, para poco después levantarse y extenderle una mano al más alto quien solo sonrió y aceptó el gesto.

Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano y de esa misma forma llegaron hasta la sala de estar donde todos los demás esperaban el retorno del pelirrojo. Decir que se sorprendieron de lo que vieron sería poco. Izuku había pasado de coger de la mano al mayor a ser cargado como un koala por este.

Nadie comentó nada, aunque estaba claro que se morían por hacerlo. Kirishima se acercó hasta el sofá del centro donde se sentó, sin soltar al menor en ningún momento quien seguía con el rostro escondido en su cuello. Ya acomodado sacó la lista que el peliverde había escrito y les hizo una seña a todos para que se sentaran a su alrededor, cosa que no tardaron en hacer.

\- Muy bien… Zuku ha escrito lo que quiere de los aquí presentes, o bueno de algunos, porque al parecer no quiere algo de todos nosotros. – al escuchar el apodo el peliverde soltó una especie de ronroneo contento cosa que hizo al pelirrojo acariciarle el cabello con cariño. Los demás asintieron entre sorprendidos y celosos por lo que estaban observando.

\- Supongo que Midoriya te pidió que le llamaras así. – comentó con su habitual voz apática el de cabello bicolor aunque por el brillo de sus ojos algunos pudieron notar lo molesto que se encontraba por ello.

\- Así es. Bueno… Zuku, ¿quieres que lea la lista en voz alta o la paso y que la vayan leyendo por separado? – le preguntó al chico encima suyo quien solo restregó su cara contra su cuello en respuesta. – La primera opción entonces. – dijo este después de reír un poco. Al darse cuenta de las miradas confundidas de los demás una carcajada alta escapó de sus labios. – Creo que es por el quirk, pero Zuku no responde con palabras, o al menos no del todo. En el tiempo que llevo con él lo máximo que hace es asentir o negar y dependiendo de la pregunta bufa o hace algún sonido en respuesta. – aclaró la pregunta no hecha de los demás quienes asintieron en comprensión. – Vale… primero quiero aclarar que ya he leído lo que pone y segundo, si hay algo que no queráis hacer decidlo por que Zuku no quiere obligaros a nada y le prometí que seríais sinceros. – sus ojos eran serios y todos asintieron de nuevo para darle a entender que estaban de acuerdo con los términos.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, haciendo que el peliverde se sentara de lado y así hacer que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Con su brazo derecho rodeó su cintura y con la otra sostenía la hoja de papel. El peliverde mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, al parecer el contacto con el cuerpo del mayor le mantenía relajado.

\- A ver… primero diré de quiénes quiere Zuku algo y si los que no estáis en la lista queréis iros, sois libres de hacerlo. Por cierto, el no estar no significa que no os aprecie, es simplemente que en el momento en que escribió esto, eran estas cosas las que quería, puede que más adelante os pida algo adicional. – comenzó y esperó a que todos asintieran de nuevo. – Vale los que estáis sois: Yaomomo, Iida, Mina, Ochako, Todoroki, Denki, Sato, Mineta, Tsuyu y Katsuki. También está Aizawa-sensei, pero ya luego se lo diremos a él. – añadió lo último pensativo. Midoriya se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos para luego señalar a algo en el papel. Kirishima miró qué indicaba y soltó una risita divertida seguida de un ligero beso en la frente del menor. – Entendido. Mineta, antes dije que quién no quisiera hacer algo lo dijera, pero tú no tienes esa opción. O lo haces o Aizawa-sensei se encargará de cumplir con ello. – se dirigió al chico de cabello morado quien soltó un gemido indignado, pero Sero le tapó la boca con su cinta para que se mantuviera callado.

\- Sigue con el imbécil, a ver qué le pide el nerd. – habló el chico explosivo dejando claro con su tono de voz que fuese lo que fuera él mismo se encargaría de cumplirlo si fuese necesario.

\- Vale… Zuku quiere que Mineta deje de acosar a las chicas y se convierta en un ser humano decente, no en el pedazo de basura que es actualmente y, que si no lo hace, deje el curso de héroes de una puñetera vez. – leyó y levantó la mirada cuando nadie dijo nada, encontrándose con las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros. – No me miréis así. Zuku escribió esto, lo juro. – se defendió y como prueba le enseñó el papel a Momo quien se encontraba sentada a su lado izquierdo. Ella leyó donde este le indicaba y asintió para indicar que decía la verdad. Todos miraron a Mineta quien intentaba hablar con la boca todavía tapada, pero nadie hizo nada para ayudarle.

\- Hecho. Hablaremos con Aizawa-sensei para que se deshaga de él. – comentó Todoroki sabiendo perfectamente que el de cabello morado no sería capaz de cumplir con ello.

\- ¿Quién sigue? – cuestionó Denki entre nervioso y emocionado. No sabía qué le pediría el chico de cabellos verdes, pero al menos sabía que él no había hecho algo para recibir una petición similar a la del chico más bajo.

Kirishima miró a Izuku quien solo señaló el papel de nuevo.

\- Iida te toca. – dijo y el presidente de la clase se levantó e hizo un saludo militar en respuesta ocasionando que los demás rieran. – Eso no era necesario, pero vale. Zuku quiere dos cosas de ti. 1º: que le prometas que no volverás a preocuparle como hiciste antes. No pone el qué por lo que supongo que sabrás a qué se refiere. – dijo y el de gafas asintió seriamente. – Okey, 2º: que te diviertas un poco más y para lograrlo que permitas que los viernes por la tarde sea día de películas o actividades en grupo para toda la clase. – leyó al tiempo en que soltaba una leve risita. Antes de que Iida pudiera protestar o alegar sobre las normas de la escuela y tal, Denki le había saltado encima junto con Mina quienes gritaron emocionados y le suplicaban que accediera. Derrotado, el presidente de la clase suspiró y dijo que hablaría con su tutor para ver cómo lo montarían. El hecho de que el adorable pecoso le mirara con los ojos brillando con ilusión también fue algo que influyó en su decisión. No podía negarle aquello a su amigo, no cuando este quería que todos se divirtieran y la pasaran bien juntos.

\- Muy bien, sigue Sato. – continuó el pelirrojo después de que Izuku se lo indicara. – No es muy sorprendente. Zuku quiere que le enseñes a preparar ese pastel de frutos del bosque que hiciste la semana pasada para poder regalárselo a su madre en su cumpleaños. – la petición recibió unas risitas en respuesta y unos cuantos "awww" por lo lindo del peliverde. El castaño solo asintió sonriendo ampliamente pues le encantará ayudar al menor en algo tan bonito como aquello.

Todos miraron con curiosidad cuando el de ojos esmeralda empezó a señalar el papel de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía estar indicándole varias cosas al de ojos lava quien solo asintió.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo acariciándole el cabello. – Ochako y Tsuyu acercaos a leer lo vuestro. – indicó cosa que primero sorprendió a ambas, pero hicieron lo pedido. Cuando acabaron de leerlo ambas se sonrojaron de sobremanera, pero después de mirarse entre ellas tímidamente, asintieron a lo que sea que el menor les había pedido. Algunos comprendieron esos pequeños gestos y sonrieron por ello, era evidente la atracción entre ellas y por supuesto que el peliverde haría algo para ayudar a dos de sus mejores amigas. Seguido a eso la castaña se lanzó al menor para besarle en la mejilla.

\- ¡Por supuesto que siempre seremos los mejores amigos, so bobo! – exclamó ella haciendo reír al chico.

\- Sigues tú Torodoki. – dijo Eiji quien recibió un asentimiento por parte del chico de cabello bicolor.

\- Sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es sí. – habló este ocasionando que el pelirrojo hiciera un puchero.

\- Déjame leerlo al menos. – se quejó en medio berrinche. – Hmp. Zuku quiere que le dejes conocer a tu madre. – declaró haciendo que el contrario abra los ojos enormemente.

\- ¿Puedo Shoucchan? – pidió en voz queda el peliverde. Los rostros de todos se suavizaron al escuchar su voz por primera vez en todo el día.

\- Por supuesto, Izuku. A mi madre le encantará conocerte. – el escuchar su nombre de los labios del más alto le hizo sonreír de forma deslumbrante.

\- Denki te toca. – habló Kirishima.

\- ¡POR FIN! ¡Dime, dime, dime! – exclamó entusiasmado el rubio haciendo reír a todos los demás por su actitud. - ¿Qué? Quiero saber que quiere Midori de mí. – dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Si tanto quieres saberlo, cierra la boca y deja que el pelo pincho lo lea. – comentó el ojirubí de forma burlona.

\- Bro, no te metas con Denki. – amonestó el pelirrojo, aunque por su sonrisa se notaba que también le divertía la actitud de su amigo. – A ver… Zuku ha escrito y lo leeré textualmente: "_Me gustaría que Denki entendiera lo increíble que es y que todos en la clase le queremos._" – los ojos del rubio se abrieron y llenaron de lágrimas por ello. Miró a todos quienes solo le sonrieron y luego volvió a mirar al peliverde quien se había movido sobre el regazo del pelirrojo para quedar de frente al rubio y alzaba los brazos en una petición muda por un abrazo, cosa que él accedió a hacer rápidamente, envolviendo el cuerpo del ojiesmeralda con sus brazos.

Para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que el rubio dudaba de sí mismo y sus habilidades, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que podía mejorar, que sus esfuerzos darían fruto sin lugar a dudas.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el ojiámbar logró dejar de llorar y se separó del menor, el del quirk de endurecimiento volvió a hablar.

\- Por cierto, también quiere seguir jugando videojuegos contigo. – añadió haciéndole reír.

\- Eso está hecho Izuku. Mi puerta está abierta siempre que quieras. – respondió con una enorme y brillante sonrisa que el contrario correspondió.

\- Sigue Mina y más te vale no gritar. – le indicó a la de cabellos rosas quien hizo un puchero al ver sus intenciones descubiertas y frustradas.

\- No es justo. Denki pudo hacerlo. – se quejó ella.

\- Porque lo hizo antes de que nadie pudiera pararle, Pinky. – respondió exasperado Katsuki.

\- Eres malo conmigo Explodey. – refunfuñó ella haciendo berrinche cosa que el más alto ignoró y simplemente rodó los ojos ante su actitud.

\- Sigamos. Zuku dice que eres muy buena bailando y que le encantaría que le enseñaras. – transmitió el pelirrojo y ella solo saltó en su sitio emocionada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Me encantará enseñarte Midori! – exclamó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Parece que ya estamos llegando al final. – comentó Sero desde su lugar en el suelo.

\- Cierto, solo quedan Yaomomo y Bakugo. – exclamó Hagakure entusiasmada.

\- Sobre eso… Yaomomo. – llamó Kirishima a la chica quien solo inclinó la cabeza en respuesta. El pelirrojo le indicó lo que debía leer y cuando terminó asintió, aunque le miraba sin comprender. El chico rió divertido y le señaló otra parte de la hoja lo que causó que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida, pero asintiera rápidamente.

\- Lo haré encantada Midori. – le dijo al peliverde quien con un sonrojo asintió.

\- Gracias… - murmuró este lo que provocó que todas las chicas volvieran a corear un "awww" por lo lindo que era el joven.

\- Bueno pues… solo quedas tú Bro. – indicó Eiji a su amigo quien asintió cruzado de brazos. – Sinceramente no creo poder leer esto en voz alta. – susurró avergonzado, pero soltó un quejido cuando Izuku le golpeó en el pecho con sus dedos al tiempo en que bufaba enfadado e indignado. – No me mires así Zuku… son muchas cosas y algunas de ellas son un poco… - intentó defenderse, pero no terminó de hablar al ver como el puchero del menor aumentaba y sus ojos se aguaban. – Está bien, está bien, lo haré, pero no llores. – accedió ocasionando que el menor gimiera complacido y le sonriera ampliamente. ¿Quién diría que este podía ser tan manipulador? Todos sus compañeros agradecían el poder ser testigos de semejante actuar del menor. Se les hacía completamente adorable y encantador.

\- Vamos Kiri… no puede ser tan malo. – animó Denki a su amigo.

\- Si voy a hacer esto… Bro debes prometerme que no te enfadarás. – le dijo al rubio ceniza quien alzó una ceja en respuesta. – Hablo en serio. Quiero que permanezcas tranquilo y escuches sin saltar indignado. Y a los demás que como oiga un solo comentario de burla dios me salve porque me aseguraré de que lo lamentéis. – amenazó seriamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Ahora sentían mucha más curiosidad por saber lo que Midoriya le quería pedir al chico explosivo de la clase.

\- Deja de dramatizar, pelo pincho y dime qué quiere el nerd de mí. – exigió saber el ojirubí haciendo al contrario suspirar.

\- 1º: Quiero que Kacchan entrene más conmigo. – leyó.

\- Fácil. – dijo asintiendo conforme. - Vale ¿qué sigue? – preguntó.

\- 2º: Que al menos una vez a la semana Kacchan cocine para mí. – relató.

\- Hmp. Comprensible. Soy el mejor en la cocina con diferencia. – declaró orgulloso el rubio.

\- 3º: Quiero poder pasar más tiempo en compañía de Kacchan. – continuó.

\- Como ya has cubierto lo de entrenar supongo que te refieres a hacer otras cosas. – comentó y el peliverde asintió levemente. – Bah, no es tan difícil de hacer. – respondió.

\- 4º: Quiero poder dormir con Kacchan de vez en cuando. – dijo en casi un susurro el pelirrojo quien estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó incrédulo el rubio.

\- Ya lo has oído y no pienso volver a decirlo. – exclamó avergonzado el de ojos color lava.

\- Debo decir que dependiendo de tu respuesta yo podré o no cumplir con mi petición. – habló Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió a ti Yaomomo? – preguntó Mina sin poder evitarlo.

\- Midori me pidió hacer una cama algo más grande de las que tenemos y ponerla en la habitación de Bakugo. – respondió tranquilamente. Todos permanecieron en silencio a la espera de la respuesta del rubio quien permanecía pensativo hasta que suspiró.

\- Al menos no me harás dormir en tu templo a All Might. – comentó desinteresadamente. El peliverde giró a verle con los ojos brillando por la emoción. – No me mires así nerd, no es como si te hubiera tocado la lotería. – gruñó apartando la mirada del contrario, aunque todos podían ver el leve sonrojo que había comenzado a apoderarse de las mejillas del explosivo chico. Algunos se morían por comentar sobre ello, pero una mirada fulminante de Kirishima les hizo recordar su amenaza. Comprendieron que no era el mejor momento como para ponerse a burlarse del rubio cenizo.

\- Bro, siéntate al lado de Midori. – pidió el pelirrojo y este le miró con una ceja alzada, pero hizo lo que se le pidió aunque no sin antes suspirar. Una vez se encontraba acomodado en el lado derecho del de cabello en punta un peso fue colocado encima suyo. Miró sin comprender a su autoproclamado mejor amigo quien solo le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- No es solo que mis piernas estuvieran ya dormidas, esta es la 5ª petición.- dijo al tiempo en que Izuku se acomodaba mejor sobre el regazo del rubio quien solo suspiró y rodeó la cintura del contrario. El menor soltó un chillido de felicidad y enterró su cara en su cuello, aprovechando para aspirar el aroma característico del ojirubí.

Sin decir nada la resta de adolescentes sacaron sus móviles y comenzaron a sacar fotos al par de forma entusiasmada. Nunca en sus vidas habían visto algo tan malditamente adorable y tenían que aprovechar para inmortalizar semejante escena para que en un futuro pudieran volver a disfrutar de ella. El rubio decidió que lidiaría con ellos más tarde, cuando no tuviera a un muy contento peliverde encima de su persona.

\- Todavía queda una cosa en la lista Bro. – habló Kirishima, llamando la atención de todos otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el peliverde cogió la lista de sus manos y se la pasó al rubio quien soltó una carcajada después de leer la petición número 6.

\- Estúpido nerd. – murmuró para a continuación besar suave y castamente los labios del más bajo quien le sonrió de forma deslumbrante para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido con la cabeza recostada en su pecho.

¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬

Cuando llegó la hora del toque de queda y fue a revisar que todos sus problemáticos alumnos se encontraran en el dormitorio, no esperó ver aquello. Todos dormían plácidamente en distintas mantas, cojines y algunos otros sobre los sofás de la sala de estar. Había palomitas por todo el suelo y la televisión seguía encendida, pero solo los créditos de una película podían verse. Caminó hacia allí para apagar el aparato y fue entonces que pisó algo. Al bajar la mirada notó que era una hoja de papel. Se agachó y con cuidado la levantó. Al ver distintos nombres escritos y al reconocer la letra no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que la leyó entera. Una sonrisa ladeada se adueñó de su cara sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Incluso bajo los efectos de un quirk el de cabellos verdosos pedía cosas para ayudar a sus compañeros. Negó con la cabeza entre orgulloso e incrédulo y miró a su alumno más problemático quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre su segundo alumno más problemático. Sin decir nada salió del lugar, asegurándose de apagar todas las luces en el proceso.

Después de todo todavía tenía que hacer algunas cosas como la expulsión de Mineta Minoru de la clase 1-A y aprobar la sustitución de este por Shinso Hitoshi. Además de conseguir la aprobación para las tardes en grupo de los viernes. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando recordó una frase en particular de ese papel.

"_6º: ¿Puedo llamar a Kacchan mi novio?_" por la pose en la que estaban no tenía que adivinar la respuesta. Ahora tenía que exigirle a Present Mic que le pagara su parte de la apuesta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio apostaría que esos dos no serían pareja al final? Había que estar ciego como para no notar la atracción entre ambos.

…FIN…

* * *

**_Pues esto es todo n.n Al principio quería poner a Kiri como prospecto romántico y hacerlo un trío, pero me gustó más dejarlo como el hermano mayor sobreprotector y cariñoso que sabemos que lleva dentro (;_**

**_Gracias por leerlo y como ya sabéis, para lo que me hayáis leído antes, me encantará saber vuestra opinión n.n_**


End file.
